Con las manos en la masa
by Sorceress Lina
Summary: Jeje mi primer lemon, solo para adultos! y les aviso que es algo retorcido. *Lina presencia algo que no debió presenciar* Ya se que el nombre es tonto pero no se me ocurrió otro. Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews!


Tataratán tatán les presento mi primer fic lemon!!! Espero que sea de su agrado, y que me escriban muchos reviews cualquiera que sea su opinión. Recuerden que lo que van a leer tiene contenido sexual explícito y que es apto solo para adultos (preferentemente 18 para arriba), están advertidos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, y aprovecho de agradecer por los reviews para mi anterior fic, me hicieron tan feliz :,-) muchas gracias.

Es un hermoso día soleado, ideal para viajar a través del bosque, hace que mis ánimos suban más que de costumbre, lo cual es bastante hasta para mí, la hermosa hechicera Rina Inverse. A mi lado camina mi compañero Gaudy, que también está muy contento, y noto que me mira de reojo de vez en cuando, se ve algo inquieto, me pregunto si trama algo. De repente se detiene.

- Rina espera aquí quieres? Tengo que ir al baño.

- Está bien, anda.

Lo veo perderse entre los matorrales, al parecer se fue un poco lejos de donde estoy. No es raro, pues él y yo hemos viajado juntos mucho tiempo, es natural que tengamos necesidades biológicas.

Pero Gaudy se ha demorado mucho, normalmente no se demora tanto, y ni siquiera diviso donde esta. Le habrá pasado algo?

- Gaudy? Estás bien? – pregunto, pero no recibo contestación, talvez está demasiado lejos para oirme.

He decidido ir a buscarlo, si veo algo que no debo estoy preparada para taparme los ojos de inmediato. 

Creo que está por acá, pues oigo sonidos de hojas. Definitivamente es él, lo oigo respirar, está respirando por la boca, talvez está enfermo.

Lo veo pero... Dios mío! Qué está haciendo! Tiene los pantalones a la mitad de los muslos, y una de sus manos está sujetando su... bueno, ya saben, su... eso mismo... su pene, mueve su piel hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras mueve ligeramente sus caderas... Ay Dios que estoy viendo! Ya se, lo golpearé y lo llamaré pervertido! Pero no se por qué no puedo moverme, y no puedo dejar de mirar. Guau, es enorme! No puedo negar que Gaudy tiene lo suyo, y su respiración es bastante sexy, no me ayuda en nada. De repente su respiración se hace más fuerte, sus movimientos más rítmicos y comienza a emitir una sustancia blanca desde su órgano, con cada movimiento sale un poco.

- Oh Rina! –exclama como un jadeo más.

Oh Ri.. OH RAYOS!! Mis ojos se abren tanto que ocupan toda mi cara. Tengo que salir de aquí!

Logro llegar al camino sin ser oída, pero mi cara está roja como un tomate. Trato de darme aire por unos instantes, entonces llega Gaudy. No soy capaz de mirarlo de frente. Cómo es posible? Si más bien soy yo la que debería estar enojada y golpearlo! Masturbarse pensando en mí el muy pervertido! Fue un gran error ir a buscarlo pero... se veía tan sexy y esos movimientos... y además no sabía que yo le gustara, nunca me ha dicho nada, será que me dice algo? De todos modos no me siento segura con él, temo por mi inocencia, ese hombre que creí conocer, nunca imaginé que fuera tan pervertido, pensé que era diferente. Sin embargo me doy cuenta de que hay algo húmedo entre mis piernas, me pregunto que será.

Seguimos caminando. Gaudy está como si nada, silba de vez en cuando y mira la naturaleza, no tiene apariencia de pervertido. Yo camino a dos metros de distancia, me siento muy incómoda. Oigo sonar un matorral de repente.

- AAAAAAA!!

- Qué pasa Rina? Te asustó ese sonido? –Gaudy se acerca al matorral para ver que es- Es solo un conejito. Estás muy tensa Rina, quieres un masaje? –pregunta con la sonrisa inocente de siempre, mientras se acerca. Tiene tan linda sonrisa el condenado.

- NOOOO gracias

- Quieres descansar un poco?

- Bu..bueno

Nos sentamos al pie de un gran árbol. Arrimo mi cabeza y cierro los ojos por un momento, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Abro los ojos y volteo a ver a Gaudy, para descubrir con sorpresa (mas bien con horror) que él también me está mirando!

- Rina... –su mirada es diferente, es como cuando mira a un pollo frito a la hora del almuerzo. 

Se acerca poco a poco, yo me estremezco y retrocedo, sintiendo un calor en las mejillas cada vez mayor. Sin más aviso, con un movimiento súbito, Gaudy me toma por la cintura, y sus labios están tocando los míos, moviéndose húmedos, sintiendo mi boca, reconociéndola. Suavemente mueve su lengua a través de mis labios. Yo trato de poner resistencia, pero es que su presencia tan cerca de mi me hace estremecer, no aguanto más. Mi lengua se mueve para recibir a la de él, y juntas empiezan un baile cadencioso. Ahora el calor invade todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me acarician la espalda, luego juegan con mi cabello.

"Debí golpearlo" pienso, pero ya es tarde, ya no puedo negarle lo que está pasando. Mas bien ya no puedo negármelo a mí misma. Entonces decido disfrutar el momento. Comienzo a acariciar su pecho, su espalda y su cabello. Me muevo de su boca para besar su cuello y su quijada, y Gaudy me responde con suaves gemidos que me indican que le gusta.

- Te amo Rinita –me dice sonriendo, con un tono en su voz que me hace saber que es verdad, sacándome una sonrisa y también una lágrima.

- Y yo te amo Gaudy –le digo tomando su cara entre mis manos y mirándolo de frente. 

"Te daré todo de mí", pienso, pero no se lo digo, y vuelvo a trabajar en su cuello y en sus orejas, mientras lo abrazo fuerte. Le levanto un poco la camiseta para tocar su abdomen y su pecho. Gaudy también hace lo mismo conmigo, y baja para besar mi estómago, mientras yo acaricio su cabeza. Después de tratar un poco logra quitarme la camiseta. Su boca se fija en mi pecho, justo en la línea media entre mis senos, y va subiendo hasta mi cuello, donde se queda un momento. Mi respiración es fuerte y emito leves gemidos de vez en cuando, ni se cuando, cuando me provoca. Los besos de Gaudy bajan otra vez hacia mi pecho, pero esta vez se dirigen a uno de mis senos. La sensación es increíble, me hace jalar el cabello de Gaudy.

- Auch

- Lo siento

Gaudy continua con sus atenciones. Desplaza una de sus manos a acariciar una de mis piernas, luego se mueve hasta la cintura de mi pantalón, y la mete por debajo. Llega a mi ingle, la acaricia suavemente y luego...

- Oh!

Su mano se encuentra acariciando mis partes íntimas, que se encuentran bastante humedecidas, mientras con su boca besa mi otro seno. Volteo a ver lo que está haciedo y la escena me enloquece, lo cual se refleja en mis gemidos. 

Los besos de Gaudy van bajando a través de mi abdomen hasta el área bajo mi ombligo, mientras con sus manos me despoja del pantalón y ropa interior. Yo logro sacarle la camiseta antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Gaudy me da la misma mirada del principio, y luego separa mis piernas lentamente. Suelto una carcajada cuando Gaudy comienza a lamer el lado interior de mis muslos y mis ingles, parece que a ese nivel tengo cosquillas. Luego su lengua se mueve hacia mis partes nobles, yo suelto algo que es más que un gemido, casi un grito. Gaudy mueve su lengua con tal habilidad, rítmicamente, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Cada vez me siento más cerca del cielo, pero siento que falta algo. De repente llega a mí la respuesta.

-Gaudy... –le llamo, él se levanta sobre sus rodillas para escucharme. Yo estiro una mano y alcanzo a tocar el bulto en su pantalón, trato de dejarlo libre. Gaudy me ayuda. Ahí está, erguido ante mis ojos, me sonrío ante aquella visión, es lo mismo que vi hace algunas horas. En otra ocasión tengo que besarlo, pero ahora lo quiero dentro de mí.

- Gaudy....-él me entiende enseguida. Se sitúa fuera de mi vagina y procede lentamente tratando de vencer la resistencia. Es doloroso pero no tanto, pasará pronto. Lo saca e introduce de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. La sensación es incomparable. Esto era lo que faltaba. Repite la acción acelerando hasta alcanzar un ritmo moderado. Yo me muevo un poco junto con él, para facilitarle las cosas, bueno y para darme más placer. Siento que ya no puedo parar, mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Qué es esta sensación? La vista se me nubla, mis oídos se tapan, aquella sensación está en todas partes, apoderándose de mi ser entero. Solo puedo reconocer su cuerpo encima del mío, moviéndose y empujando mientras susurra mi nombre. Me aferro a él, no se donde estoy, solo se que estoy con él, mi dulce Gaudy.

Mi visión se va aclarando, también recupero mi oído. Veo a Gaudy zarandeándome, y está vestido, cómo se vistió tan pronto?

- Rina, Rina! Qué te pasa, Rina!

- Ga..Gaudy? –ahí está él, con su mirada inocente de siempre.

- Rinita, tenías una pesadilla! Te movías y murmurabas cosas extrañas!

- Osea que fue un sueño?

- Ajá! Dime qué estabas soñando Rinita? –ante esa pregunta me ruborizo de inmediato, no se lo diré, claro que no! Además él tampoco me dijo a mí qué estaba haciendo en los matorrales.

- Ya no recuerdo Gaudy.

- Odio cuando eso pasa –me dijo con una mirada de total comprensión- Creo que deberíamos continuar nuestro viaje.

- Tienes razón, vamos Gaudy.

Nos levantamos y seguimos caminando, yo todavía en shock por los acontecimientos del día, reales e imaginarios.

Bueno creo que Gaudy no es tan pervertido después de todo, en realidad es un caballero, tal como pensaba, pero es que es un hombre. Ufff.. talvez todos somos un poco pervertidos verdad? No se si pasará algo entre Gaudy y yo pero.. solo espero.. que sea pronto... ;)

Pues resulta que aquí la pervertida soy yo!! Ay pero que patana, verdad? Este fic no tiene nada de poético! "erguido ante mis ojos"? pero en que estaba pensando!! (ugh ..no me contesten). No piensen que soy así todos los días jeje, aunque la verdad no soy tan joven, ya tengo 21, talvez ya estoy en edad de matrimoniarme jejejeje. De cualquier modo, les agradezco mucho por leer mi fic ;)

S. Lina


End file.
